Asserting Dominance
by Hadronix
Summary: It's spring-time, which for the beast-shifters like Wolfskin and Kitsunes, as well as the Wolfskin-raised half-human half-dragon Corrin, means that it's mating season. With this being her first time going into heat, since her first transformation into a dragon 'activated' the more animal side of her, she luckily has both Velouria and Selkie to guide her along...
1. The (Mating) Path is Yours

**Important!:** While this does take place in 'Corrin, of the Wolfskin', this is also going to be considered **AU**! Please, do not consider the details in here canon for the aforementioned fic. Please, do not assume that this is how 'Corrin, of the Wolfskin' will turn out later.

Secondly, when I type up Shifters, primarily in this case, Wolfskin and Kitsune, I like to keep them closer to their real-life counterparts. Topics like going into heat apply to the females, fur covers the majority of their bodies. This includes anatomy, Velouria and Selkie are going to be sporting several pairs of nipples, whilst Keaton's 'wolf' and Ka-da's 'fox' be described as a real life wolf's and fox's members.

If the aforementioned information about Shifters being described as their real life counterparts doesn't sit well with you, then I'd advise avoiding this work. I'm not pulling any punches here, this is probably come out more as bestiality rather than furry.

* * *

**A/N:** I can't even… Well… happy Easter? As for why post these around Easter?

Well, since Easter is typically paired with eggs, and more importantly, bunnies, the phrase 'breeding like rabbits' popped into my head. And since the Shifters are far more animalistic, it kinda fits.

This is also going to be three chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

**Full Summary:** It's spring-time, which for the beast-shifters like Wolfskin and Kitsunes, as well as the Wolfskin-raised half-human half-dragon Corrin, means that it's mating season. With this being her first time going into heat, since her first transformation into a dragon 'activated' the more animal side of her, she luckily has both Velouria and Selkie to guide her along. However, being as strong as Corrin is, both Keaton and Kaden wants to claim her as a mate, but of course, only one can do that.

So, since their duel for Corrin would end up lasting at least a day, she decides to... speed up the process.

* * *

**Nicknames:** Canon name = nickname

Corrin = Lupus. Velouria = Vella. Selkie = Silky. Keaton = Keaty. Kaden = Ka-da. Sakura = Saku. Ryoma = Red. Hinoka = Hina. Lastly, **only** Selkie/Silky refers to Corrin/Lupus as Lu-pu.

* * *

The days have been peaceful for quite some time now. Lupus and her family have come together rather nicely, despite the occasional hiccup in the Wolfskin-raised half-human half-dragon's behavior. Saku is, as usual, tending to the ones who need healing. Hina, surprisingly, is on par with Lupus… unshifted. The Pegasus Knight is starting to win a number of their playfights… or 'spars' as humans call them. Takumi's archery is as flawless as ever. Ryoma is playing a rather unique role… while Lupus's mother is still Queen, Ryoma has taken to negotiating to the Kitsunes and Wolfskin on behalf of the humans in Hoshido.

Times can be strange.

Right now, however, Lupus is lying on her back, Vella on one side, Silky on the other. As for Keaty and Ka-da? Well, just because they are at peace with the opposite beast race, doesn't mean they aren't competitive… oh no. It's a male thing, as Keaty and Ka-da are constantly trying to out-do the other. As for Vella and Silky? They're content to just relaxing.

"...Hey, sister?" Only Vella refers to Lupus as 'sister', as Keaty still calls her 'Corrin'. Strange, considering Vella is the one who initially suggested the nickname 'Lupus'.

"Yeeees?" Lupus exaggeratedly drawls out.

"Oh, you know." The two look at each other, and the Wolfskin raises an eyebrow.

"Itchy spot?"

Silky giggles, "Something's going on with a spot, but it sure isn't itching."

"...huh?"

"First time? Did transforming into a dragon finally make that 'click'?" Vella continues to prod.

"Hey, Lu-pu…" And only Silky calls her that, "Feeling… warm? Hot, even?"

Lupus scrunches her face, "The sun doesn't…"

"Not heat from the sun, silly."

"From inside **you**, sister." Vella then shrugs, "Or who knows, maybe you don't have it the same time as us."

A heat from inside? "Vella? Could you do the thing you and Keaty do back at the dens? Y'know, being blunt."

"Are you in heat? Do you feel an urge to pounce onto a strong alpha? Would you like to experience the feeling of being held down? Or knowing that you are bearing a litter of pups?"

Steadily throughout her sister's questions, Lupus's face started turning red, "Okay! I get it!"

"Well, are you?" Silky prods her side.

"Is there another indicator besides being extra warm?"

"Check your scent. If you're in heat, it'll be a lot heavier. Almost overpowering." Vella supplies without a hint of shame.

"Your core will also be a lot more sensitive." Silky adds, "Teats might even start leaking milk."

"Heavier breathing," Vella continues with the completely unnecessary details, "Lust will start to take over."

"You'll also probably present yourself to a male you think is…"

"I said I **got it**!" She finally screams. "And yes, my scent is heavier. Could you two stop teasing me about this now? It's my first time!"

Silky and Vella share a glance, before both of them start smiling mischievously, "Nope." They speak in almost perfect unison.

"Sister… you're the one who went out of your way to ask me how it feels to mate." Vella points out.

"Lu-pu… we all know there are two males who would want you." Silky goads.

"No! At least… not Keaty. I already told **you** that just because…"

"There's biting. He'll pin you down. You'll succumb to the feeling of being mated…" Vella continues, lust shining in her own eyes.

"You are both…?"

"Ohhh yes… and I'm really feeling it this time!" Silky exclaims.

"It's spring-time, so yep." Contradicting Silky's high amounts of enthusiasm, Vella looks more content where she is. "Next one will be in fall."

"So… only twice a year?" Lupus assumes.

"The two big ones, yes." Vella nods, "The urges will be at the highest. But, you should at least be already aware of that. I know you couldn't miss the heavy odor of sex blanketing the dens…?"

"Yeah, but it's different to actually **feel** the urge."

"Well, like Vella said, Spring and Fall are the two big ones. You'll get smaller urges every now and then."

"But, I thought it's about what the male wants." Lupus looks right at Vella…

Who shrugs, "It is. Your scent will fill the area, and if a male wants you, he'll have you. If he doesn't want you, he won't, even if you want."

Lupus blinked her eyes, perhaps it's because it's finally been pointed out, but whew… The combined scents are getting so strong that she's having a hard time thinking about anything but mating.

"Uh-huh, she's really feeling it now." Silky laughs. "Better go find you a male, Lu-pu."

"...you aren't?"

"Not now, no." Silky shakes her head, "Vella and I aren't feeling it as strong…"

"Because we haven't attracted the attention of any males yet." Once more, Vella raises an eyebrow. "Or, in your case, two males."

"Oh yes… they're gonna be fighting extra-hard today!" Silky cheers.

"Keaty and Ka-da are fighting… over me?" It was more of a statement, and it was a statement that sounded weird to say the least.

"You're the strongest bitch around." Vella shrugs. "I'm sure even the alpha would want you by now."

"Really fast, too. Don't forget you managed to clip Ka-da when he was in his Nine-Tails and you weren't even shifted." Silky nods.

"Alright… so those two are fighting over me right now. I'm also assuming by how calmly you two are, that Keaty and Ka-da won't end up killing each other?"

"Most likely."

"Pretty much." Came the two responses.

Lupus gets up, "Well, I wanna make sure that doesn't happen. I don't care if it's time to mate or not, I'm not gonna lose either of them… **we're** not going to lose either of them." She takes a deep sniff of the surrounding air, locking onto the, admittedly thick-skulled, brothers' scents. "Alright, I'm off." She announces as she does just that.

"...Should we follow?" Vella asked, already both lying back down and sprawled out.

"I think she'll be fine." Silky bites her lip, nearly bouncing in place. "How can you stay still? Don't you have a lot of extra energy to burn?"

Vella shrugs, "Nah. I'm perfectly content waiting. If a male comes by, a male comes by. What about you? How can you keep constantly moving?"

"I guess it's because Kitsunes are built for speed?" Silky mimics Vella's earlier shrug, "Part of our mating has always been chasing the vixens and pinning them down." She then giggles, "Then… then there are the times when Kitsunes collide with each other." The giggles turn into a laugh, complete with tears of joy.

"Hm… Wolfskin mating was more a show of strength. Strong enough to keep the bitches from moving at all, but just light enough to prevent bones from cracking." Vella shivers at the thought, as well as becoming extra-wet without any shame.

"Ooo… all of these little differences. I like it!" Silky flashes her canines, "Oh! Lu-pu told me my saliva tastes sweet."

"And you didn't already know that?" Vella looked up at Silky with a raised eyebrow. The accused vixen shakes her head. "Wolfskin's saliva is salty, there's a lot of… well, salt in the air. I think the eldest bitch said something about having a large natural source near us. So, the pack we were in probably had the saltiest tongues. I'm assuming that you and the other Kitsunes eats a lot of sweets, then."

A pause, then Silky's eyes light up, her tail starts wagging furiously, and even her mouth starts drooling, "Ohhhh yeeees! Sugary sweetness… and nothing beats a fresh peach!" She licks her lips in anticipation, as if saying the name of the fruit is enough to cause one to appear. "Don't **ever** come between me and a peach…" Her eyes narrow and she growls.

Vella casually shrugs. "Not a problem." It'll probably be way too sweet for her, then. "Actually… you know what? I'm gonna follow sister." The Wolfskin slowly rises, dripping core and all.

"Probably going to our dense brothers, right?" Silky tilts her head as she follows Vella and while the Kitsune might not be dripping between her legs, she instead sports some milk-covered teats… all eight of them. "Might be fun just to watch them fight…" A pause, before Silky forms a smug smile, "And Ka-da's gonna floor Keaty."

Vella scoffs, "As if. Ka-da's going to get hit once and be out for the rest of the day."

"Once Lu-pu shows up with her scent, Ka-da will finish off Keaty and be the one to mate with her… strongest pups ever." Silky sticks her tongue out.

Vella rolls her eyes, "Once Lupus's scent fills the area, Keaty's gonna knock Ka-da out and claim her… it will be the Wolfskin with the strongest pups." The two stop walking and turn towards to face each other.

"Oh… you think so?" Silky stares her down.

"No. I know so." Vella eagerly returns her stare. "Keaty will come out on top. **Our** alpha stood against the King of Nohr… alone."

"Ka-da's so gonna win. **Our** alpha outwitted and killed a half-dozen poachers, each and every single one had a Beast Killer on them." Silky then growls…

Vella growls…

Then the two start giggling and laugh at each other, "I guess… there's only one way to find out..." Vella starts.

"...and that's to see who's gonna win." Silky finishes. "I really like you, Vella. I never thought we'd get along so well." A pause as the laughter dies down and the mood becomes serious, "Whatever happens, whoever gets Lu-pu… please, keep being a friend, okay?"

Vella nods, "I agree. We're still going to have a rivalry, it's just part of us, since you're Kitsune and I'm Wolfskin… but yes. Even if Ka-da claims Lupus, I also want to keep being friends." Vella then squeaks and gasps as Silky abruptly hugs her. "S-Silky, haah… I'd normally not worry, haah, about human habits much… b-but haah…"

"Haah… we'll b-be fine. Females can't m-mate anyway… ah!" Vella returns the hug... Before shoving Silky away. If the two weren't panting heavily before, then they were now. The contact was enough to set their nerves on fire. The Wolfskin's legs trembled and the Kitsune's nipples were now openly milking.

"Lu-pu's right. Things are… gonna change. So, when Ka-da wins, Imma pin Keaty down and mate with him!" She dashes off.

"No way! When Keaty wins, I'm going to hold Ka-da down and mate with him! **Silky**!" Scoffing, Vella starts her own sprint.

* * *

Lupus **was** going to follow the scent trail straight to Keaty and Ka-da, but she might have gotten side-tracked along the way. The first obstacle came in the form of Saku, who wanted to sew a few small blankets together, as there were apparently a few newborns expected today. Lupus, while initially torn between spending time with her little sister, and making sure those two extremely **dense** males didn't end up mauling each other, had her decision made when Saku did that little head tilt and her eyes seemed to shine.

Why does that expression literally always work on her?

So, right now Lupus is sitting in a chair next to Saku, doing her absolute best to not mess up the needlework. Because when compared to Saku… Lupus's little blankets were terrible. "I-It t-takes practice, big s-s-sister." Saku gently guides her and after several failed attempts and broken needles. Yes, Lupus's skin is so tough that instead of the needle puncturing her skin, her skin bends and breaks the needles. She managed to thread together a mostly good blanket.

At least this one didn't have any holes in it.

...better than the pouch's worth of bent and broken needles.

She still feels bad about all that wasted thread, though.

After they finished, Saku gives Lupus a gentle smile, "Th-thank you… I know the p-parents will r-really appreciate th-these!"

"Not a problem." Yes, it is a problem… no, not helping her, Lupus's current heat problem. "I gotta get going, see you later!" She didn't even bother waiting for a response.

Out the nursery and back into the main halls. Thanks to all of the needless twists and turns this castle has, Lupus was barely even halfway out, even with her sprinting like a maniac. She easily weaved around servants and guards alike, her momentum was high enough to where she could kick off of walls instead of actually turning.

There might have been a few broken bricks, though.

Right as she could get a good sniff of the outdoor air, however, she slammed body first into a wall of red steel…

Or, more accurately, she accidentally tackled Red. It's a good thing he's wearing his armor, then. "Gods… sister?" He groans as he gets up, "What's gotten into you?" He asks as he helps her up, "Wolfskin thing?" He notes as her body is slightly trembling in her lower areas.

"Uh-huh, I need to go." At least, she would have, had Red not clotheslined her, so she ends up slamming right back onto the stone floor. However, due to her exceedingly tough skin, she didn't even groan in pain.

"Sister, that doesn't mean you can sprint in the castle like that. What if you collided with a servant that way? Or, gods forbid, you ran into one of our other family members? I'm sure I don't need to tell you that I'm the only one with Hoshidan steel covering my body. What if you ran into mother like that? Sakura?"

Deflated, Lupus slowly gets up… ears drooped, eyes downcast. "You're right. I'm sorry, big brother." She didn't even bother explaining **why** she does, in fact, need to sprint.

He sighs, "As long as you understand… I'll see you tonight at dinner then. I'm assuming it's…" His eyes follow her as she already resumed running… if at a slower pace, "something that's going to last for a bit." He finishes, despite Lupus already being out of earshot.

Almost outside, almost outside. She takes one last turn, then doubles her sprint, cracking a number of bricks on that first step. One jump is enough to take her out of the rest of the hallway. Hitting her top ground speed… in human form, that is, she jumps from atop the top of the stairs… before forming her wings. "Hee hee…" She starts giggling at the pure ecstasy of having the air rush by her so quickly, the feeling of nothing under her feet, of slowly descending back onto ground. Not wanting it to end immediately, she flaps her wings a few times, granted it isn't enough for her to gain height, but it's enough to keep her gliding longer.

Landing on the roof of some house or other… which might be suffering from a cracked roof, Lupus resumes her sprint to where… "Sister!" Oh, not now! "Gods, what's wrong?!" Hina swoops down from atop her Pegasus. "Everything alright?"

"Wolfskin thing, gotta make sure Keaty and Ka-da don't end up mauling each other, see you at dinner…" She repeats that last part from Ryoma.

"Could you sprint without cracking tiles?" Her gaze is extremely intense, and it kills off some of her adrenaline. "We've been over this, just because we're royalty…"

"Doesn't mean we get to do what we want, I know." Lupus sighs, "Can I please get to Keaty and Ka-da before they end up ripping the guts out of each other?!"

"I'm sure you're exaggerating…" Hina mutters to herself, "Alright, go ahead. I'll make sure the…" Once more she's already gone, "houses are repaired." Hina then looks down at where Lupus was standing and… "Gods. **Sister**!" Taking a breath to calm herself, she shakes her head. Time to survey just how many tiles and bricks she needs to get to these unfortunate individuals.

Finally. Finally out of the city. Now there can't be anyone else to get in her way, because nobody just randomly walks around…

"Big sister?" She actually ends up tripping and falling from the sudden call-out.

"Aw, come on!" Lupus groans as Takumi stands up, his special bow in hand. "Let me guess, don't run so bloody fast?!"

"Huh? I was just going to ask if you wanted to hunt again? I was going to go with Setsuna, but she's really late… again." He sighs.

"Nope. Too busy. Have fun. Good luck. See you!" Lupus kicks up dirt as she, once **again**, resumes her sprint. There… that's all of her family, now she **has** to be in the clear.

"...What's gotten into her?" Another sigh, followed by him shaking his head. "Women…"

At last, Lupus can finally see the two males… each competing to be the alpha… for her. Over her. Wait… Vella and Silky are here, too? "I figured you would be here by now." Vella is sitting next to Silky, a pile of food between them. Fresh kills, rabbits, small birds, some rodents. There are even a number of fruits and vegetables, though most notably, the peaches are all on one plate… and between Silky's legs.

"Got… held up. By… literally, every sibling." Lupus takes several huge breaths. "Food?"

"Help yourself," Silky starts, "Except the peaches… they're **mine**!"

"...I can tell." Wow, she suddenly got aggressive. "I thought you liked birds the most?" Lupus snags a rabbit.

"For meat, yeah. Peaches are my favorite not-meat." Silky points at the two males, "Don't worry, we won't let them do anything stupid."

"Yep… we've been watching." Vella nods as she grabs a rather large rat. "Take a seat, it's going to be a while before they're done."

"Been at this since morning, apparently." Silky shrugs… kinda how like Vella does. "Lu-pu… they really want **you**." She stresses the 'you'.

"Uh-huh, sounds weird, right?" Vella nods, "Usually males fight for alpha to take control of the pack… not because they want to mate with a single bitch."

"Things change?" Lupus offers as she sits down, next to Vella. Better safe than sorry when it comes to that plate of peaches. "You sure they've been fighting for that long? Looks like they barely started…"

Wolfssegner versus a Nine-tails. The strongest of a Wolfskin versus the fastest of the Kitsune. Ka-da's attacks look like they don't even pierce Keaty's fur… but Keaty can't seem to land a hit. "Think that's why they want you. You aren't so skewed in strength or speed." Silky points out, "You got the right amount of both, so you'd obviously would be the best choice for mating."

"Oh." Lupus simply replies.

"Might also explain why neither of them bother with us." Vella adds.

"Huh?" And now she's confused.

"Made a bet with the vixen." Her Wolfskin sister raises an eyebrow, "If Keaty wins, I'm pinning down Ka-da and mating with him."

"Excuse you?" Lupus asks.

"And if Ka-da wins, then I'm holding down Keaty and mating with him." Her Kitsune play-buddy adds.

She looks between the two females in heat… just like her. "You know what? If you two are going to act like that, then…" Lupus pauses as she tries to think of… that's it! "Then even after one of them wins, they'll have to best me, too!" She smiles.

"Oh, that's just cruel." Vella slowly smiles, "I like it."

"I guess Lu-pu isn't going to mate, then. I'm getting Keaty and you're getting Ka-da." Silky shrugs, before ripping into another peach.

"Hey, now who said anything about me not mating?" Lupus asks, "What I'm getting at is that **I'm** choosing who **I'm** mating with."

"And the only reason you aren't attempting that now is because you want them to be worn down first?" Vella catches on.

"Yup!" Lupus openly smiles, showing off her canines.

"Alright then, Lu-pu… which one are you going to choose?" Silky smirks.

"Oh… I want to hear the answer to that, too." Both of them have an intense lust shining in their eyes.

...That's a good question. Lupus didn't really think that through. Who should she mate with?

* * *

**A/N:** 'The Path is Yours'

…

So, if I'm going by their in-game ties to countries. Kaden is going to be the 'Birthright' path, while Keaton is 'Conquest'.

And no, I'm not planning a 'Revelations' route. Stressing the **planning** part. This might end up being four chapters. My mind might end up going even more south. We'll see.


	2. In the White (Lust) Light

**A/N:** Day two of this wonderful creation, so now Lupus gets to choose with path she'll... ride on.

Canon name = Nickname: Corrin = Lupus. Selkie = Silky. Velouria = Vella. Kaden = Ka-da. Keaton = Keaty. And only Selkie/Silky refers to Corrin/Lupus as Lu-pu.

* * *

Lupus leans back, "Alright. I've chosen." She hums as she snags some berries.

"Aaaand…?" Silky asks. Lupus returns the curiosity with a smug smile. Then she start to look rather intensely at Silky, before she gives her a sultry smile. "HA!" Silky picks up on the unspoken implication, "Lu-pu chose Ka-da! Which means I get to have Keaty." She childishly sticks her tongue out at Vella.

"Sister…" Vella sighs. "Alright, your loss. Kitsunes have nothing on a Wolfskin."

"You're just upset because you won't get a chance to mate with Ka-da." Silky continues her immature taunting.

"Oh, stop you two. What are you, a pair of males looking to claim a bitch in heat?"

Silky and Vella share a look, "...Hey, Vella?" Silky starts, "Here." In a motion that sent the other two women into a stunned silence, Silky offers one of her precious peaches to Vella.

"Really?" Vella understandably asks. One quick nod from Silky and the peach is passed over.

"Can I…" Lupus starts.

"Nope!" Silky giggles. "Kitsunes are sweet, remember? So you'll be getting enough of that later."

"She's got a point." Vella looks rather smug as she bites into the peach, "You'll get sick if you eat too much sugar." The Wolfskin slightly startles from the sheer sweetness of it.

The pack never had anything like that before.

"...heh, more like drink too much." Silky adds as she bites into another peach.

"Huh… it's kinda weird, y'know," Lupus starts off, "You two normally don't get along this well… and neither of you typically are so forward with mating."

"Sister… we **are** in heat too, remember?" Vella rolls her eyes.

"So… women getting along better is part of it?"

"Sure, why not?" Silky does a Vella-like shrug, "If the alpha chooses one over the other, that's his decision. Females can't do anything to influence his choice, so might as well be friendly towards each other."

Vella giggles, "Unlike the males… who get aggressive."

"Males are dense." Silky nods.

"Extremely dense." Vella agrees.

"...I would know the best. I got the two densest males fighting over me." Lupus giggles, before it turns into full laughter.

A yelp sounds out as the first major strike since they started has landed. "Woo! Get him, brother!" Vella cheers Keaty on. "Bring…"

"Go, Ka-da!" Silky yells over Vella, "Kitsunes over Wolfskin!"

All the while, Lupus is taking the time to snag more food off the plate. "Hey, sister? Silky?" She starts, "Is being **this** hungry part of…?"

"Yep." Vella replies first. "Didn't think you'd be that hungry, though."

"Well, don't look at me. I wanna be ready to pounce the second Keaty goes down… Get him Ka-da!" Silky cheers.

"Same, I'm not budging until Keaty beats him down. Let's go, Keaty!"

Lupus frowns as her stomach starts growling. "Aw… but I'm **really** hungry!" She complains. "Siiiister!" Lupus pulls her out her trump card, the maneuver that never fails her, an attack so potent that even the likes of an extra-grumpy Takumi can't deny. Kings, Queens, and even alphas fall to this trick.

She starts pouting.

"Oh no… don't you start that up…" Vella notices her face… too late now. She's already caught in the trap, "Alright, fine." Vella sighs. "I'll hunt down an entire **bear** for you, okay?" She pulls out her Beaststone and takes off, "I swear, if Keaty ends up winning and I'm not there…!" She yells as she sprints towards the forest.

"...Are you really that hungry?" Silky asks, clearly not convinced.

"Uh, yeah actually." To reinforce her point, her stomach lets out an intense growl. "Oh…" She groans.

"Wow. I didn't think you were serious. Vella wasn't kidding, I know I've never seen any of the vixens eat that much when they go into heat… even their first one." Another yelp, this time from Keaty… it's almost like that, without Vella there, some of his morale dropped. Lupus actually feels kinda bad now. Silky lets out a quick howl, "Go Ka-da, go!" A few more slashes in and it seems Ka-da finally has the upper… paw.

Keaty growls, Ka-da responds with a growl…

Lupus's stomach counters both of them with a growl of her own. "Oh… I'm **dying** here…" She huffs as she falls over. "Need more… foooood! **Sister**!" She pathetically calls out, before snagging the last rabbit… it looks smaller than the rest.

"Jeez, Lu-pu… I'm actually starting to get concerned now." Silky frowns, then looks at the now-empty plate of food and her own plate of peaches. "Oh fine… to tide you over 'till Vella gets back." Her last peach.

"Sweet!" She cheers, before realizing the pun. Silky starts giggling as Lupus rips into the peach, "Oh… that's perfect~" Sweet, sweet juicy goodness.

A pause, "Hey… **Hey**!" Silky shouts, "Peaches don't fill up stomachs that quickly!"

"Uh-oh…" Lupus bolts up as Silky pounces, attempting to get her last peach back. "Nope, mine now!" She takes another bite.

"No! My sweet treats! **Lu-pu**!" A flash of light follows as Silky shifts into her beast form. "I… gotcha!" With a single bound, Silky tackles Lupus, "Now, gimme!" In response, Lupus takes another huge bite out of it. "I mean it…" Lupus defiantly shakes her head…

So Silky swats her cheek, leaving a few scratches. "Oof… Hey!" With that small opening, Silky shoves her maw into Lupus's mouth, then pulls out the partially-eaten peach out of her mouth. "Aw… fine." She hands her the last few bits, to which Silky shifts back and takes it.

"I **told** you… don't between me and my peaches…" She sticks her tongue out. "Now, if you were really honestly that hungry, then I would've been fine with that." A powerful howl follows, and both of their ears perk, "Ooo… Keaty's at his limit~! C'mon!"

Lupus feels her body warm up further as she runs back the short distance and sure enough… Keaty's suffered enough wounds and is being pushed back. "I'm sure you'd want him able to still mate with you, right?"

"I'll get Keaty, you get Ka-da." Silky picks up, nodding, getting ready to shift again.

Lupus readies her own Dragonstone. "Yep, I'm ready… here I go!"

"Alright sister! I got…" Vella returns, while dragging a bear. "...of course. I should've known." She sighs, "Remember Vella… when your sister pouts, it's probably being faked." She then looks over at the two males, who have now noticed the two females in heat running towards them, "Oh… poor brother." She sniffs, "Guess I'm having this bear to myself…"

* * *

Charging full-force towards the Nine-tails, Lupus leaps to tackle Ka-da right as Silky goes for Keaty. "Huh…?" Is all Ka-da got out before Lupus pinned him to the ground, her large tail swinging almost violently from side to side. "H-hey! We haven't…"

"Shut up. Don't care. Breed me." And as those were a words to a magic spell, any protest Ka-da had instantly faded.

...Drip drip.

Ka-da growls, "Get off, then." Body heat rising even further from that, Lupus backs off, and Ka-da pushes himself off of the ground, before shaking as much of the dirt that has accumulated from his fight with Keaty. He licks his lips as he stares Lupus down. Another growl as Ka-da approaches her.

Lupus stays perfectly in place, her heart racing as he slowly, almost painfully walks around her. She whimpers, growing antsy from his deliberately slow pace. Her whole body sends a wave of shivers as she finally feels Ka-da climb on top of her, and unlike their first play-fight, his claws immediately dig into her. She gasps as she feels him scrape and claw at her scales, demanding she only obey him.

Partially due to her weakness from simply being in heat, Lupus's legs quickly give in, being unable to support her own weight. "Haah…" She moans, before yelping as she felt a number of things start to wrap around her various parts… it took her nearly a minute to realize he was doing something else he did before. Using his Nine-tail's… nine tails, one wrapped around the base of one of her wings, another one on the second wing, one for each upper section of her legs, one to pull her own tail up higher, yet another one even stretches far enough to force her to raise her head, and the last one wanders down and starts brushing by her core.

She growls… not moans. Her body would jerk around, but Ka-da's tails proved enough of a force to even keep her from doing that. All she could offer were small thrusts to match his ninth tail movements, alongside an increasingly heavy scent of lust. The only thing keeping her own legs up now was the surprisingly large amount of strength his combined tails offer.

Then that tail leaves and she's left wanting so much more. That need comes out in a whine, and the response she gets is a deep bite near at the base near the back of her neck. "**Mine**." His voice comes out husky and deep, she shivers from the tone alone. She then feels him slowly walk back, another whine. His body lowers to the point where she can feel his fur brushing on her back. Lupus takes a deep breath, almost… almost. She's about to experience it…

"Haah…!" A near scream comes from her mouth… only to be mostly muffled by Ka-da's tail wrapping around her. Hot, hot… so hot. Hot and slick. The Nine-tails wasted absolutely no time in thrusting as far as his vulpine member would allow him. She tries to meet his thrusts as much as she can, but he seems adamant to even deny her that. His tails tighten around her, further limiting her movement.

A silent command to stay still.

His claws make new holds in her scales, more marks for him to claim her as his. In, out, faster, frantic.

It isn't about what the female wants, it's about what the male wants.

He growls, he bites, he scratches, his tails keep her from doing even the most minor of movements… in fact, his tails are almost getting to the point of being painful. She can't even get proper breathing in, the base of her wings ache, the upper thighs of her legs are being squeezed enough to go numb, but he still is able to keep her up.

…

It's better than she could have ever imagined.

She's at his complete mercy, she literally can't do anything without him letting her… she can't even fall to the ground without him allowing it. In, out, in, out, his movements become even more frantic, she can feel him slam into her with every round. Her throat has since turned dry, a combination of constant moans and roars, nothing to quench her thirst, and Ka-da's tails being so tightly wrapped around her head.

Ka-da lets out one more powerful growl as his member goes in as far as it can go and this time, it stays there. She can feel a large burst of liquid hotter than even Ka-da's 'fox'. Another wave, followed by another.

Then he bites her one more time, even deeper than the first one. "Haah, haah… whew." Ka-da only releases the vice tail-grip on her head, the rest stay. "So… achy." She whines. "My legs are gonna turn to mush… Kaaa-daaa!"

"**Mine**." He growls, before letting go… of her wings and tail.

"I'm serious, it…"

"Quiet." Her mouth snaps shut. "Not finished." Wait… what? It was then she noticed that he is still quite deep inside her. She can feel the liquid swirl around amongst her inner walls as he has yet to pull out. Well… she does feel that he is significantly larger right at her entrance. How long has it been? A minute at the least? She wasn't sure, be she did know when his length finally started to shrink down… an audible pop followed.

And at long last, his tails unwrapped around her legs, and she immediately collapsed hard enough to indent the ground, a cloud of dust rising up. "Haah… haah…" She takes in deep breaths. Lupus then focuses on her Dragonstone, as her draconic body feels so much more massive than normal… probably because she can't get herself to do anything…

She gasps as he bites her, "No." He growls. "Stay shifted."

"...huh?" Not that she's going to go against his command, but that doesn't mean she's still curious. "Am I… missing something here?"

"It's bad for any potential kits if you shift back so soon. Human form isn't large enough to support all of them." ...Actually, now that he mentions it, Lupus can recall that some of the female Wolfskin would almost confine themselves to a cave… staying in their shifted forms.

"How long?" She asks, "'cause…"

"Until you birth."

A pause, "What? So, I'm stuck in this form for what… almost a year?"

"About one and half months." He corrects her.

"...Oh, that's better." Still unable to get her form to move, Lupus lies there and lets her sore legs rest. "Family's gonna worry, y'know."

He scoffs, "All that matters is getting **you** a den to rest in." A pause, "Maybe… I actually don't know if it's going to be any different since you're half-dragon."

"Well…" Lupus trails off, "Considering everything else has been lining up, it should be the same." She lets out a deep breath, feeling a little better.

"Heeeey, Luuu-puu." Silky literally rolls her body over, looking as worn out as herself. She too, is still shifted. "Uh, wow…" She snickers. "A… lot of… stamina left." A pause as her whole body shivers, "I thought I was… gonna pin him down, but… whew. Should've… let them fight for longer." She rolls on her side, seemingly throwing in the towel. "I'm done. Good night."

Lupus giggles, "The sun isn't even half…" Silky is already snoring. "I… suppose you have a point." Lupus yawns. "I didn't realize doing so little could make me so tired. Ka-da literally did all the work…"

"And I'm just over here, wondering how your kits and her pups will turn out… or if she'll even bear pups." Vella walks up to Lupus, before booping her draconic face. "Y'know this never happened before. Who knows, maybe you won't even have kits. Maybe you'll have little dragons…?"

"Oh… shush… sister." Lupus groans. "Too tired to… talk."

"Uh-huh, I can tell." She has that smug smile on her face. "I still think you would've enjoyed Keaty better."

"...Keaty doesn't have nine tails." Lupus just barely whispers. "Ka-da could touch me everywhere at once…"

"I dunno, Silky's more worn out than you, and Keaty finished first." The two look over to Silky, who is already deep asleep… there's even drool running out of her mouth.

That sweet sweet saliva.

"Sleep sounds good." Another yawn. "Good night."

"It's not… nevermind. Good 'night', sister." Shaking her head, Vella gets up and leaves.

* * *

With Lu-pu charging at Ka-da, Silky went straight for Keaty. For a moment, she could have sworn she heard Vella yelling about something, but as of right now? She don't care! She's in heat, and there's a perfect male right in front of her. "I… gotcha!" She giggles as she pounces on him with a speed he can't match. "Nope, you're stuck with me… Lu-pu is mating with Ka-da."

Of course, Keaty protested, "Get off!" He attempts to grab her off of his back, but she just shuffles over, digging into his back the whole way. "We weren't fighting for **you**."

"I know." She giggles as he misses again, "But, y'know what Lu-pu said, right? Things are gonna change. And right now, I wanna mate with you."

He scoffs, "As if, I will…" He stops as Lu-pu's voice could be heard very clearly.

"See? Ka-da's already started, so we can too, right?" She giggles again.

Then yelps as Keaty yanks her off, "No. What I am going to do, though, is put you in your place…" With his Wolfsegger eyes boring into her, Silky froze… mostly. Her legs parted as if they had their own mind.

She is, honestly, sort of confused, though. Kitsunes don't mate with the bitch on her back like this… is this a Wolfskin thing? What she does know, however, is that Vella was right earlier… if Keaty applied anymore pressure to her upper legs… or her arms if she was unshifted, then the bones would easily snap. Silky whimpered, more from pain than anything.

Keaty didn't seem to care.

His other enlarged hand pushes one of her hind legs further, enough to where it actually started to hurt.

Though thankfully, unlike Lu-pu, who could only see ahead, Silky can get quite the view on Keaty's member. And… whew. To keep it short, she doubts **that** will fit, it's wide, it's long... While she knows the vulpine equivalent… partly from glances, but mostly from actually mating with other males, she is very sure that none of them are as large or throbbing as Keaty's.

...If only he had nine tails to go with that.

Keaty growls as he lowers himself in front of her, closer… closer. She can feel his heat even with his length inches away from her. She whimpers again, sooner… please. He seemingly complies, but she's sure that's only because he was ready and… she lets out a lust-filled howl as he rams that entire 'beast' into her.

She could've sworn she already lost feeling in her legs.

But, obviously, mating isn't thrusting once. And staying true to that, Keaty pulls out, then pushes it back in at a pace that is… actually slower than a Kitsune's. Fair enough, she supposes it matches their fighting style. Still, she's wondering when… "AH!" As if reading her incoming thoughts, Keaty takes a bite out of her… quite literally. A Kitsune's body is clearly not made for taking the force of a Wolfseggner's bite.

Or, who knows, maybe that's just how they bite mates?

Regardless, the scent of blood fills the surrounding air as she now has a fair amount of fur and skin missing from right below her collarbone.

Pull, thrust, out, in. Each thrust feels more like him applying enough force to break bricks, rather than breeding her. But, she also won't lie… this **definitely** has its own charm to it. She might not ever get used to how large Keaty is, or how much pain he applies, but she knows she would like to mate with him again.

She does all she can to support him, though all that means is she can merely nudge her hips towards him.

On that, his rhythm has became much more frantic, and if this is anything like a Kitsune, then… "Haah…!" Silky shrieks as he slams into her one last time, somehow reaching even further. This time, however, he stays in as she feels that familiar knot a Kitsune has. His liquid burns inside of her and it continues to splash around as his knot prevents any from leaving. At least, she would like to think that his knot is doing that, but she also thinks that he is also supplying far too much for her to even hold in.

"**Mine**." He growls as he finally pulls out, and as she thought, she could feel a copious amount of hot liquid rushing out of her core.

There's waaaay too much.

"Oof." She sighs, "Alright, so…" She slowly says, "Can I see Lu-pu, now?"

"Hmph." Is all the confirmation he gives.

With that in mind, Silky moves to… nope. Legs aren't working. Well, she assumed that much after the first thrust, so she does the next most logical thing.

She starts rolling.

"Luuu-puuu~!" She nearly sings as Lu-pu's dragon form comes into view. She too, has collapsed. "Should've… waited. So much… stamina."

"Didn't realize… a Nine-tails'... nine tails could be so strong." Lu-pu's entire form shivers. "Or extend that far."

"Hmm…" Silky hums. "Well, I dunno about you, but I'm done. Finished… good night." Once more on her back, her head goes to the side and she instantly begins snoring.

Keaty sure was something else...


	3. Embrace the Dark (Mate)

**A/N:** Welp, this is the finish for what I had originally planned. Whether or not there will be a 'Revelations' route is up in the air.

And as for this chapter? Well… be prepared for some rather sudden twists. There might have been a bit too much real plot going on with character flaws…

* * *

Canon name = Nickname: Corrin = Lupus. Selkie = Silky. Velouria = Vella. Kaden = Ka-da. Keaton = Keaty. And only Selkie/Silky refers to Corrin/Lupus as Lu-pu.

* * *

Lupus forms a smile as she takes yet another rabbit. "Ready and waiting for them to tire out."

"And my sister's choice is…?" Vella almost glares at her, to which she receives something that Vella usually does to Lupus… wagging her eyebrows. "See? Sister knows what's better for her… Keaty's gonna claim her."

"Aw… Luuu-puuu!" Silky pouts, "You sure?"

"You're only complaining because **my** brother won't be pinning you down." Vella laughs.

"...Hmph. I **was** going to share one of my peaches if you chose Ka-da, but that's not happening now." Silky smiles, waving a peach about.

...What a low blow.

"Maybe I don't want a peach, anyway?" Lupus crosses her arms.

"I'll give you two peaches if you change your mind."

"I didn't know you'd stoop down to bribery, Silky." Vella scoffs.

"...Whatever it takes to win. You should know that." Silky shrugs, before biting into the previously offered peach. "More for me, then."

"Pfft. Don't listen to her." Vella scoots over. "If you want, I'll let you know how Ka-da is later, okay? That way you don't gotta even bother thinking about it."

"Sister?" Lupus starts, "How long have you wanted Keaty to mate with me?"

"..." She tilts her head as her ears twitch, "Around the time you would have first gone into heat if you were a Wolfskin."

"That's a… long time." Vella nods in agreement, "But… I wasn't strong then. Why'd you want someone that isn't so great for him?"

She smiles, then giggles, "I guess your human habits affected all of us alot, even back then. You were always really happy whenever Keaty was around. As much as he would deny it, he enjoyed his time around you, I think his reason to protect you so viciously was because he wanted you more than a 'sister'."

"...huh." Lupus simply replies. Now that the topic has been brought up, Keaty typically was the first one to her aid… followed shortly by Vella… usually, that is. She always thought it was because he accepted the 'protective big brother' role, but she also knows that he never really took onto her human habits as much. So, it'd make more sense if he protected her like if he wanted to mate with her. "Then why'd he never say anything about it?"

"It wouldn't have been best for the pack."

"And now that we aren't in the pack…" Lupus trails off, nodding. "Wait, speaking of packs… if Keaty starts one with me…?"

"I'll try to be there." The air turns somber, "It'd be chaotic if there are two males always wanting to be alpha… and don't even suggest that just because Ka-da is Kitsune would mean that he and Keaty could both be alphas. That's not how it works and you know it."

"Then don't let Ka-da claim you."

She sniffs, "Sister. You also know that I was near the top of the pack in terms of strength. I **have** to mate, I **have** to be claimed. I'm going to bear strong offspring."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." She pouts.

"Hey, Lu-pu… Vella." Silky calls out from her peach-juice covered face, "This wouldn't be a problem if Lu-pu just mated with Ka-da…"

"Oh, shush you." Vella **snaps** back.

"Sister?" Lupus gently asks, touching her furry arm… Tensed, muscles tightened, her ears are lowered and her tail still. Something's wrong. "Vella?"

"Hmph." Silky huffs, grabbing her plate of peaches and walking a rather lengthy distance away.

Yet, before Lupus was about to call her out again, Vella turned back to face her again, "Okay, yes… I kinda lied. I don't always like be around her."

"That's normal, you don't gotta like everything about someone." Lupus shrugs it off. "But, there's something else, right?"

"...Perhaps my disdain towards Kitsunes is still rather high." She closes her eyes and sighs. "I'd actually like it if **she** didn't have kits or pups or whatever."

"But, you're willing to mate with Ka-da?"

"Don't have much else in terms of a good mate. I **want** to be near you, but if I want a Wolfskin, then I'd gotta go all the way back to Nohr. I'm going to mate with Ka-da so I can be closer to you." She scoots ever closer, before doing something she hasn't actually done in a while…

Takes a deep sniff of her scent.

"...I'm scared to lose you." Vella adds in a much smaller voice.

"Sister…" Lupus frowns.

"I'm torn between thinking processes. I **want** to be near you, with you. I want to see and help raise **your** pups. I want to be by your side in Keaty's pack. I want to be more like a real sister… more human. But… I also want a mate of my own. I also want to bear and raise my own. I also want to be claimed. I want to stay more as a Wolfskin… more bestial." Her body even starts trembling, "Some days, I'd… I'd actually be okay with it, if I get pregnant with Ka-da and just left him to stay with you, but then other days I'd ask myself **why** I want that, that'd be against the best for the Wolfskin and Kitsune."

Wow… Lupus always knew Vella was really attached to her, hence why she frequently took deep breaths of her scent, but she never knew it was **this** bad. In fact, she's learned a fair bit on both her and Keaty today… and it's all probably because Lupus herself never went into heat before this. "And you kept this to yourself? Why'd you never tell me?!"

Vella looks away, ashamed. "...What do **you** want me to be?" She outright avoids her questions, "A sister? A Wolfskin? Because I try, I really try to be both, but no matter how much I to be both, to accept and act as human and beast, I literally **can't**." Once more her eyes meets Lupus's, "And I can't even make my own decision. I need your opinion. What do I need to be?"

Lupus was understandably unprepared for this. Just earlier, Vella was egging her on to mate with Keaty, she was happy, joking and spending time with her and Silky. But now it seems like she was never really joking in the first place, she was just playing along…

What would she have done if Lupus chose Ka-da? If her choice denied her a mate? Would Vella have an easier time? Lupus would like to think that, yes, Vella wouldn't have this dilemma in the first place. Silky would have been a mate to Keaty and Vella would have just stuck by Lupus's side, even when she would eventually have kits. "Do you not feel as strongly for Keaty? Don't you want to be as close to him?"

"He doesn't accept human things as much and you know it. He still doesn't see us as 'family', but I do." Vella grits her teeth, her sharp canines on full display, her eyes shining with unshed tears, ears drooped, tail down and still.

Lupus never remembered seeing her so hurt before.

"Well, can you, then? Are you really, truly accepting my human habits? Would you really be happy if you lived your life like a sister?"

"**That's** the problem! I **want** both!" Vella snaps back. "Decide for me, I can't make my own choice! I need you, but then I only want you. I need a mate, then I don't need a mate. I want pups, but then I don't want pups. I… I want clarity, a drive to pursue only one."

And as if Vella pressing her for an answer wasn't enough, Ka-da howls out in pain as he suffered a direct, unhinged fist from Keaty. It's like Lupus is facing two timers at once. Keaty won't wait when he does end up winning his most intense fight with Ka-da… the right to mate with Lupus. "I wish you had brought this up earlier… I can't think straight." She finally admits, "I'm having to think while also really craving to be held down, to be claimed."

"...oh." She suddenly deflates, "You're right." Another pause, "Alright… I know what I'm gonna do." Her resolve comes out of nowhere. "I'll be ready the second they're through."

So, she's going with 'Wolfskin', then? "I'll love you like a sister regardless of what you choose."

"...I'm still your sister." Wait, what? How can she be ready and willing to mate, but also stay her sister?

Vella… she was far too conflicted to accept both mindsets so smoothly. Or… or maybe Lupus did get through to her? No! There's something still wrong! Uncertainty lines the Wolfskin's body and… Ka-da stumbles backwards, breathing heavily he is clearly approaching a more critical state.

Lupus was so engrossed with Vella's problem that she forgot to keep an eye on them. Silky is staring at them, more confused than anything. She's probably wondering why they haven't pounced on them yet. "Let's go, then." Her words snap Vella out of her trance, who then nods, Beaststone in hand.

Her own Dragonstone shines in kind, and the two sisters shift. Mate now, talk later. Lupus charges for Keaty and Vella goes for Ka-da…

Their fight must have been concluded, as Keaty prevented her from pinning him, literally catching her entire draconic form as she leaped. "I would've came for you, y'know." Despite his Wolfsegger form being unable to, Lupus knows he'd be smirking. "Been waiting for this too… a long time." Lupus shivers, still being held in mid-air.

...as if he hadn't already proved his strength enough yet. "Sister told me…" She breathes. "Breed me… please." Any earlier doubt has since been erased. Right now, all that mattered was him taking control. "I need you."

"Heh…" He chuckles. Then, in another show of excessive strength, flips her around mid-air and pins her to the ground, she lands with a massive thud on the ground… her body even ends up digging into the ground. She gasps, part pleasure, but also part pain, mainly because her wings were forced into a rather uncomfortable position. "**Mine**." One massive arm on each of her front legs, then his own legs on her hind legs… all of them forcing her to spread as far as she can.

Lupus whimpers, this… is actually really starting to hurt, but… her need outweighs anything else. The thrill of Keaty being so controlling is enough for the pain to be worth it. It **is** about what the male wants. Her eyes travel downwards and… wow.

Will **that** even fit?!

Keaty's member is sizable, not being too far off from his arms. She shivers again at the thought of that entering her. The Wolfsegger wasted no time, he rammed his entire length and width into her, forcing her vaginal walls to part so quickly… and oh, did it feel so good. Right there, her inner walls clenched around his length and she lets out a ragged growl. He chuckles, clearly pleased about how he got her to climax so soon.

But, of course, mating isn't just a single thrust.

Without waiting for her to recover, Keaty pulls out most of his massive 'wolf', before slamming it right back in. Lupus would have recoiled from the force, had Keaty not been holding her down. She feels like, if he applied any more force, her bones would end up giving way. A third powerful thrust and Lupus lost what little feeling she had in her hind legs.

He's only just started and she feels like she's already been mated with.

The fourth thrust came in much easier, as her inner walls were both no longer trying to squeeze his length, and his member had forced itself to make the travel easier. That didn't mean it felt any less amazing. Fifth, six, his tempo increases, faster and faster. Lupus can tell she's losing whatever leftover feeling she had on the entire lower half of her body… only her core was desperately holding on to the sensation of touch.

And boy, it is milking every chance of touch it can get.

Her inner walls contracted a second time as he continued to slam into her without any sign of slowing down. "Haah…" She finally finds her voice again, though unable to do much more.

"**Mine**." He growls as his hot liquid spurts inside her… and it kept going, seemingly non-stop. She could also feel a bulge at her entrance, something preventing his liquid from leaving her. Hopefully, anyway… She could feel almost literal waves of it hitting her inner walls. So… much. She then gasps as he finally bites into her… **into** her. A small portion of her scales go with it, but she's fine with that.

His grip releases, as does his member popping out of her. And as she assumed, she felt a rather hefty amount of his liquid flow out of her… she simply can't hold that much! Lupus then rolled to her side, and that's it. She really couldn't do anything else. Her eyes glazed over as she saw that Vella stayed true to her word from earlier. **She** is mounting **him**, ironically in the same position Keaty just held her down in.

Ka-da's need for control is really showing, as he actually seems quite livid at the fact that the bitch in heat is in complete control. If she wants to stop, she stops. If she wants to go, she goes. Lupus yawns, feeling far too exhausted to even watch her sister pumping her Wolfskin form over Ka-da's Nine tails form. A few blinks later and Lupus falls asleep.

* * *

Tears remained unshed as Vella charged Ka-da, who was far too injured to dodge. With her far superior strength, she easily pins him to the ground, akin to how Wolfskin normally mate. She frankly didn't care if his form didn't approve. Right now, she wants to clear her mind, she just wants to focus on mating… on her terms. She growls, asserting a sense of dominance.

He returns a growl, but it comes out weaker. "Get. Off." He says with his most demanding tone.

"No. We're doing this **my** way, fox." While it is true that Kitsunes are basically foxes who can use a Beaststone to shift between a more human or more vulpine form… to call a Kitsune a 'fox' and by extension to call a Wolfskin a 'wolf' is actually a heavy insult. She's basically calling him unintelligent, that he's about as good as a normal fox. Unworthy of being a Kitsune, it is an obviously false accusation, considering Ka-da is skilled enough to assume the higher, more powerful Nine-tails form.

"Is that so, wolf?" He returns the insult, "Or are you even that little? At least a common beast would know its place."

"Times change." She sniffs. "And this time, the bitch in heat is in control." She forces his legs aside… then feels him tug at her with his multiple tails. Reaching down for a moment, she snags the entire collection of tails near the base with her massive hand. "And you best keep **those** still." Her head lowers and she growls again, "I. Am. In. Charge." His attitude remains defiant, "You. Will. Listen." She replaces her hand with one of her feet on his tails… then presses down. He yelps. She positions herself over him, then smoothly slides down without any issue, letting out a growl of satisfaction as she feels him enter her.

...She's had better.

Regardless, she has an urge to mate, so he'll have to do for now.

She begins the motions herself, whilst making sure her other leg and foot has enough force applied to keep his waist from moving. He whimpers in pain… barely any pleasure to it for him. She pumps him, up and down, sometimes she slows down, she might stop, or she might speed up. It's **her** choice, and **he** will comply. It feels… exhilarating, to know that she's in control.

Indeed, times change.

Feeling empowered by this, she continues to pump him at her pace. Yet, he somehow remains defiant… but then, she applies just a biiit more pressure. He yelps, nearly howls out in pain. Any leftover defiance turns into something more manageable…

Fear.

Yes, she knows exactly how she's going to be able to stay with her sister and be able to mate. And all that needs to change is that **she** remains in control. "You, haah… got it, now?" She growls. He whimpers, which to her is a good enough answer. Soon enough, she feels him almost over the edge.

She stops.

Breathing heavily, she really wants to continue, to have the feeling of finishing this off, but… no. That is something he would want, too. Instead, she glances over to her sister… not only is Keaty already done, but Lupus is fast asleep.

Oh yes, she knew Keaty would be better for her.

Returning her gaze to him, she takes those last few pumps and he climaxes. He groans, she moans. Yet, she retains her grip on him, unwilling to let go even now. "**Mine**." Is what she growls to him. "And you better not forget it, either." She pulls out as he lies there, perhaps he's in too much pain to get up? Maybe he gets the idea that she's in control?

"Velouria." Keaty calls her out.

She honestly can't tell his emotion right now. "Yes, brother?"

"That won't last."

She scoffs, "I'm not losing her." She glares at Ka-da, "As long as I'm bearing pups, feel free to tuck your tails and run as far away from us as you can. So, until I know, you're staying."

"And that's your plan…?" Okay, now she can make out disapproval. "You're going to bear his kits, then discard him?"

"You don't get it, brother." She steps forward, "You've never dealt with human thoughts as much and…"

"Yes, I have." He shifts back to his human, completely unbothered by Vella now towering over him, "And I've made my decision. I'm a Wolfskin, through and through. You wondered why I never referred to either of you as 'sister', or even by the 'nicknames', and that's why. It's not something Wolfskin do. I claimed Corrin, she's my mate, and I'm going to start a pack with her. Now, what's your long-term plan? What will you do if your kits or pups don't share the same views as you?"

"Then…" She hesitates. Keaty's right, what **is** she going to do? Abandon them? Force them to stay? Neither of those options are reasonable… Stay with Ka-da? Does she even want kits with him if she can't stay with Lupus?

"Velouria. What are you? Wolfskin or sister?" He's asking the same thing she was asking Lupus.

"I **don't** know! I wanted sister to tell me that…"

"She **can't** make that decision for you! Wolfskin? Sister?" He presses and she recoils, then he takes a deep breath. "Alright, let's think of it like this. What has Corrin been trying to accomplish all these years?"

"Bringing her families together. Pack and blood-family."

"And…?"

"Kistunes and Wolfskin."

"Right. Now, how would the Kitsunes view what **you** just did?" Another blow to her mentality. "If you don't want to risk tearing down what Corrin tried so hard to accomplish, then you're going to stay with him, you will be his mate, he will be the alpha, and you will bear his kits." He narrows his eyes at her hulking form, "Wolfskin? Human?" He then turns and walks away to Lupus, "I'm staying by her side until she wakes. Then I'll hunt some beasts for her. I will find a den for her. Her blood-family will be informed of what's going on. And after… only after my pups are old enough to defend themselves, will she be able to freely visit her family again."

"You **just** said you're Wolfskin, but that's…"

"I'm **allowing** it." He rounds on her, "I understand her human needs. I might not be able to handle them properly myself, but I'm aware she wants to keep that part of her. If she wants to spend some time with her family, I'll let her. I'm not denying her happiness. I won't deny her human side." He turns again, then takes a seat near Lupus, Beaststone at the ready. Vella takes a step closer and, "No. Give all of us some distance, clear your mind on your own, then come to a decision."

Tears stinging her eyes once more, she turns and leaves.

Keaton breathes a sigh. "Hey… Keaton?" Kaden asks from his spot. At least he's laying on his side now. "Were things always that tense with you two? It seems like it's been a long-term thing… even though Selkie and I never seen it."

"Maybe just with her, because she never said a word about it." Another sigh, "I'm assuming she never thought this particular situation would ever happen… and now she's paying the price for that silence." A pause, "You okay? Do you need anything?"

"Legs are sore, still in pain." He gripes, "Wondering when Selkie will be back."

"...Well, if you're still here and want any food when I go hunting for my mate, let me know."

"...Thanks." He mutters, followed by a pause, before he shakes his head, "Nevermind."

Keaton shrugs, then looks at Corrin who is still very much asleep. Taking a breath, he raises a hand and starts petting her head.

Yeah, he's Wolfskin. Yes, he chooses to live as such… but he can also try to accommodate for her human side. And given that, even asleep, she's nudging her head closer to his hand, he figures that was the right call.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, I wanna go ahead and address it now, that big question that's probably lingering in a number of heads…

Vella's attitude made no sense! I thought everyone was supposed to be at peace with each other! Why did you type it out like that?

Vella is suffering from a similar mental duality problem as Yasei did waaay over in 'Thirst for Blood', except that this time, Vella brought this on herself. She chose to try and think like a human, she pushed herself to be a sister, so when the time came to where it was 'sister' or 'Wolfskin', she became distraught. She never forced herself to answer that question before.

Keaty never had this problem. Yes, he can and will occasionally think more like a human, but he's also accepted and is set on being a 'Wolfskin' and not a 'brother'.

It's… kinda ironic, honestly. Vella, the one who usually is so supportive of Lupus's human habits, suddenly becomes the one being hurt the most by those same emotions. Think of it like, in-game Velouria's parent-child support with Keaton, though this version is probably even more intense. She's outright terrified of losing Lupus, hence why she made those rash decisions.


End file.
